


Walang Iba

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Het!Kaisoo Buhay Asawa [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Couple, Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Mood Swings, girl!kyungsoo, sweet smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nag-uumpisa na ang mood swings at cravings ni Kyungsoo. Makaka-survive kaya si Jongin?





	Walang Iba

**Author's Note:**

> walang kwenta to.

Sa pangalawang buwan na pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo, isinaalang-alang niya ang mga pamahiing bilin sa kanya ng kanyang nanay at biyenan.

Bukod pa roon, napansin din niya na mas lumakas pa siya kumain. Wala namang ginawa si Jongin kundi ang pakainin siya ng kung anu-ano na madalas ay manok at pagkaing gulay.

Gaya ngayon, pasalubong ni Jongin sa kanya ay Chooks to Go na sinamahan pa niya ng paggawa ng Ceasar salad para sa asawa.

"Manok na naman?" Simangot ni Kyungsoo. "Gusto ko ng balut." Kagat niya sa labi habang hinahaplos ang tiyan. "Ay teka, gusto ko ng itlog."

Hinain ni Jongin ang salad na gawa sa harap ng asawa. "Ayaw mo ng Chooks?"

"Jongin~" Lambing ni Kyungsoo nang pinatong niya ang palad sa kamay ng asawa at nagpa-cute dito. "Bilhan mo ko ng balut tsaka penoy sa kanto. Sige na?" Nguso niya kay Jongin habang tinititigan siya gamit ang kanyang bilugang mga mata.

Mabilis na tinablan si Jongin ng bala ni Kyungsoo at tumango agad. "S-Sige, pero pano yung manok na bili ko?"

"Kakain pa rin naman ako, kaso parang gusto ko kasi ng balut. Bili ka na. Gutom na kami ng baby natin." Haplos niya ulit sa tiyan habang nakatingin dito. "Baby, kakain tayo ni mama ng marami. Bibili lang si papa mo ng balut." Tumingala ulit si Kyungsoo sa asawa at ngumuso sa direksyon palabas ng bahay. "Bilis na."

Walang reklamo't lumabas na si Jongin para bumili ng balut para kay Kyungsoo.

Nang makabalik si Jongin, naabutan niya si Kyungsoo na nagpapapak na ng manok.

"Akala ko ba, manok na naman?" Nilatag ni Jongin ang biniling balut at penoy sa lamesa para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Gutom na ako, eh. Ang tagal mo kasi." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya. Nakakamay lang siya habang kumakain.

Nang makaupo si Jongin sa tabi niya, agad na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang balut sa plastic.

"Mainit yan, wag atat. Wala naman aagaw niyan sayo." Bwelta ni Jongin sa tabi niya.

Pinandilatan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at binalatan ang balut.

Nagsandok na si Jongin ng kanin at kumuha na ng manok nang tingnan niya si Kyungsoo na maingay na humihigop sa balut.

"San ka ba talaga naglilihi, Soo? Nakaraan, puro ka manok, ngayon gusto mo ng balut. Wag mo aaraw-arawin yung balut kung ayaw mo ma-high blood ah?" Babala ni Jongin sa asawa at sumubo na rin ng kanyang pagkain.

"Jongin, ikaw naman kasi yung bili nang bili ng manok. Di naman ako. Nagkataon lang din na gusto ko. Tsaka, di ko pa alam san ba talaga ako naglilihi sa ngayon. Ang gusto ko lang, kumain ako nang kumain." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo habang tuluyan nang binalatan ang balut at unang pinuntirya ang sisiw na sinawsaw niya sa suka't asin.

Napanganga si Jongin sa asawa dahil hindi kumakain ng sisiw si Kyungsoo sa tuwing kumakain sila ng balut noon.

"K-Kinain mo?" Hindi pa rin mabura sa mukha ni Jongin ang pagkagulat.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at wala na ang mata sa laki ng ngiti nito. "Ang sarap pala ng sisiw, Jongin!" Subo naman niya agad sa dilaw na parte ng balut sabay kuha sa penoy na mabilis niya rin binalatan. "Akin din ba yung isang balut, mahal?" Minamatahan din ni Kyungsoo ang isa pang balut na bili ni Jongin para sa sarili.

Nguya lang nang nguya si Kyungsoo sa penoy na kinakain habang nakatitig sa isa pang balut. Hanggang sa, akma niya 'tong aabutin nang biglang kunin iyon ni Jongin.

"Ops, akin yan. Wala kang sinabi na dalawa bilhin ko para sayo. Pero di rin kita pakakainin ng dalawa mamaya di ka matunawan." Binalatan agad ni Jongin ang balut niya at akmang hihigupin na sana ang sabaw nang pigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~ akin na lang yung sabaw. Please?" At nag-umpisa na naman si Kyungsoo sa pagpapa-cute niya makuha lang ang gusto sa marupok niyang asawa.

Di nakatanggi si Jongin at pinahigop kay Kyungsoo ang masarap na sabaw ng balut.

Ibinalik naman ni Kyungsoo ang balut sa asawa at inubos na ang pagkain sa plato niya.

Sumandal muna siya sa inuupuan at uminom ng tubig bago tingnan si Jongin na hindi pa tapos sa kanyang pagkain. "Kamusta ka naman sa opisina, Ni?"

"Wala naman pinagbago. Pero balita, fixed na daw yung increase namin. Wala na evaluation. Tapos next month daw ibibigay kalahati ng 13th month." Kwento niya sa asawa.

"Wow, mapapaaga ata baby shopping natin." Yakap ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa na may magandang ngiti sa napakaganda niyang mukha na ikinangiti pabalik ni Jongin.

"Shopping agad, di pa nga natin alam kung babae ba o lalaki panganay natin." Inubos ni Jongin ang balut sa plato niya sabay kuha pa ulit ng  manok at pinapak ito.

"Dumaan kanina mama mo hinatid yung order ko sa Avon tapos yan yung usapan namin. Ang gusto ng mama mo, babae. Tapos sabi pa niya, dapat pareho daw yung anak natin sa inyong magkakapatid. Dalawang babae, isang lalaki. Alam mo ba kung bakit?"

"Parang alam ko na yung sagot. Narinig ko na yan kay mama dati. Pero ano? Bakit daw?" Sinubuan niya rin si Kyungsoo ng manok.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at hinawi ang buhok. Nakayakap na siya sa beywang ni Jongin. "Sabi niya responsable daw kasi yung babae kesa sa lalaki. Mabait daw pag babae kesa sa lalaki. Pag isang lalaki lang daw, isa lang daw yung sakit sa ulo." Tawa pa ni Kyungsoo habang nagkukwento.

"Si mama talaga." Iling ni Jongin. "Ano sabi mo?"

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa beywang ni Jongin. "Sabi ko, ma, basta malusog at walang sakit yung anak namin ni Jongin, okay lang kung babae o lalaki." Maligalig niyang sagot.

"Talaga ba? Okay lang sayo kahit ano?"

"Oo, naman. Wala naman kaso sa akin kung ano si baby. Ikaw ba? Gusto mo, lalaki di ba? Baliktad sa mama mo. Dalawang lalaki, isang babae. Kala mo nalimutan ko na. Di pa." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo at tumayo na para ligpitin ang pinagkainan nila.

Tinulungan siya ni Jongin magligpit at siya na ang nagpunas ng mesa habang nag-umpisa na si Kyungsoo maghugas ng pinggan.

"Tanda mo pa nga. Pero, gaya nga ng sabi mo, basta malusog at walang sakit si panganay, okay na rin yun." Tawa ni Jongin.

"Sus, panigurado kada gabi dinadasal mong lalaki anak natin."

"Uy ang dasal ko kaya lagi na sana, malusog at di kayo sakitin ni baby." Pagmamalaking sagot ni Jongin sa asawa at pumunta sa lababo para maghugas ng kamay.

Winisikan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tubig. "Ows, talaga ba?"

Winisikan din siya ni Jongin. "Oo nga. Halikan kita dyan eh."

Susunggaban na sana ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero sa panuksong paraan kaso hinampas siya ng asawa sa dibdib. "Mag-toothbrush ka nga muna! Amoy balut hininga mo!"

Pinisil na lang ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Luh siya, parang ikaw hindi. Ligo na nga ako."

 

-

 

Sa pangatlong buwan ni Kyungsoo, minatahan niya ulit ang mga bawang at nakabudbod na asin sa mga bintana.

Unang buwan pa lang niya ay sinunod agad ni Jongin ang bilin ng nanay ni Kyungsoo na maglagay sa mga bintana at sa bawat sulok ng bahay nila ng bawang at asin.

Ngayon, naglalagay ulit si Jongin palibot sa kanilang bahay.

"Naniniwala ka ba sa aswang?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Tumingin saglit si Jongin sa kanya. "Hindi, pero maigi na at nag-iingat tayo."

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo habang sinusundan pa rin ang asawa. "Mapapansin na ba ako ng aswang kahit di pa ganun kalaki tiyan ko? Di ba sa mga pelikula, lalabas lang yung aswang kapag malaki na yung tiyang ng babae?"

Napasaglit ulit ng tingin si Jongin sa kanya habang nagsasaboy na ng asin sa paligid ng kanilang bahay. "Nanonood ka ng mga pelikula na may aswang no?"

"Oo, kasi curious ako. Gaganda nga ng horror movies noon kesa ngayon. Pero ayun na nga, kailangan na ba natin maglagay niyan eh tatlong buwan pa lang ako?"

"Mahal, mas maigi na nga yung nag-iingat. Tsaka yang mga aswang na yan, nagkakatawang hayop din yan. Mamaya may pusa na pumasok dito sa bakuran natin, at least nasabuyan ko na ng asin."

Hindi na umimik si Kyungsoo at sinundan na lang si Jongin palibot sa bahay nila hanggang matapos ang asawa sa pagsaboy ng asin at paglagay ng mga bawang sa bintana nila.

Tumitig si Jongin sa asawa dahil panay ang pagsunod nito sa kanya.

"Anong gusto mo?" Tanong agad ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at alam na alam na niya agad, base sa kinikilos nito na may gustong makuha si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Nasa likod ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay at siya'y lumabi bago dutdutin ang malaking braso ni Jongin.

"Wala. Ang laki ng katawan mo." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo at kinikilig habang pinipindot ang kurbadong braso ni Jongin.

Napatakip ng bibig si Jongin at natawa. "Ayan ka na naman eh. Ano nga gusto mo? Bibilhin ko. Gutom ka kapag ganyan ka eh."

Nakatingala lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakangiti. Pero biglang ginuhit ni Kyungsoo ang daliri sa tiyan ni Jongin kung saan nakatago ang bato-bato sa katawan ng asawa. "Pano kung yung gusto ko di nabibili?"

Suminghal si Jongin at tumawa. "Ang dami mong alam, Soo. Kumain muna tayo ng totoong pagkain bago yan."

Hindi nagustuhan ni Kyingsoo ang reaksyon ng asawa kaya ngumuso ito sa kanya at hinampas ang dibdib niya.

"Ano ba yan!" Irap niya sa asawa bago umalis nang nakasimangot at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay nila.

Napangisi lang ang pawis na pawis na si Jongin na agad naman pumasok sa loob ng bahay at tinawag ng pagkalambing ang nagtampong asawa.

 

-

 

Pagdating ng gabi, hindi pa rin tumigil si Jongin sa pagsuyo sa asawa na nagtatampo pa rin sa kanya.

Imbis na sana tapusin niya ang librong binabasa ay nag-dadrama naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya na nakahiga ng malayo sa kanya at nakatalikod pa.

"Soo, tara na. Hm?" Halik niya sa maputing braso ni Kyungsoo at binaba pa ang sleeves ng suot nitong bestida.

"Ano ba," Ingit ni Kyungsoo na tinaas naman ang sleeves at nagtutulug-tulugan.

"Sorry na, Soo. Pawisan ako kanina tsaka di pa tayo nakakakain nun. Ayaw mo na ba?" Dutdot ni Jongin sa malambot na pisngi ng asawa.

"Ayoko na. Tulog na tayo." Masungit niyang sagot na hindi na sinagot pa ni Jongin. Bagkus, niyakap na lang niya ang asawa sa likod nito at hinuni ang paborito nitong kanta hanggang sa ito'y tuluyang nakatulog.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at humalik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at natulog na sa tabi nito na hawak hawak siya sa beywang at kamay niya'y nakapatong sa tiyan ng pinakamamahal niya.

 

-

 

Kinaumagahan, paggising ni Jongin ay nakahanda na ang agahan sa mesa at kumakain na rin si Kyungsoo.

"Kain na." Pagsusungit pa rin nito sa kanya pero umupo siya sa tabi ng asawa at tinitigan ito.

"Nagtatampo pa rin ba si baby ko?" Lambing ngayon ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na panay lang ang kain sa sinangag na kanin at bagsak na itlog at bacon.

"Kumain ka na, mamaya maubos ko pa 'to wala ka kakainin." Tanging sagot lang ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at hindi na muna niya ulit ito kinulit at kumain na muna.

Halata na nagtatampo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya naman pambawi sa nangyari kahapon ay kahit alam niyang matigas si Kyungsoo ay sinubukan pa rin niya itong akitin sa pamamagitan ng pagbalandra sa topless niyang katawan sa loob ng bahay.

Nanonood si Kyungsoo ng pelikula sa KBO (dahil naka-TV plus sila) at tumabi sa kanya.

Maipagmamalaking tunay naman talaga ni Jongin ang nakakaakit niyang katawan at gaya ng inaasahan, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Mainit ba? Bakit ka nakahubad?"

Dumikit si Jongin sa asawa at ngumisi. "Ayaw mo nun para maganda yung view?"

Pagtingin pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, napaatras siya dahil sa nakakatakot na tingin nito.

"Wala ka makukuha sa akin, bahala ka dyan!" Tumayo si Kyungsoo at pinatay ang T.V. "Kapag nakita ka ng baranggay na nakahubad di kita tutubusin." At sumara ang pinto ng kanilang kwarto.

Napa-flex na lang si Jongin sa kanan na braso at bumuntong-hininga.

Sumunod na eksena ay tatlumpu't minuto na nakalipas matapos ang unang subok ni Jongin na palabasin ang karupukan ng asawa sa kanya.

Push-ups.  Saktong pagbukas ng pinto ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila ay nag-pupush ups si Jongin at topless pa rin.

Pagtingala ni Jongin, nahuli niya si Kyungsoo na namumula at napalunon.

"75, 76, 77, ugh, 78, shit. Whew. 79, 80..." Pekeng bilang ni Jongin dahil nakakabente pa lang naman talaga siya. Pero nagpuputukan na rin ang kanyang mga braso sa ehersisyong iyon, mawala lang talaga ang tampo ng asawa sa kanya.

"Tumayo ka nga dyan, harang ka sa pintuan." Pagsusungit pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na agad naman niyang binigyan ng daan at pinanood ito na lumakad papunta sa kusina.

Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo, bitbit niya ang tinapay, kutsara at Cheese Whiz bago pumasok ng kwarto at pagsarahan muli ng pinto si Jongin.

Nagitla si Jongin sa pagsara ng pinto at napamewang na lang dahil di na niya alam ang dapat gawin para suyuin si Kyungsoo.

Ilang oras din ang lumipas ay nagpatuloy na lang din si Jongin sa workout routine niya na di na rin niya masyadong nagagawa dahil hands on siya sa buntis niyang asawa.

Nag-sisit ups si Jongin at target niya ay 100 nang maka 50 siya ay nakita niya si Kyungsoo na pinapanood siya sa likod ng isang poste sa loob ng bahay nila.

"Ano ba gusto mo, Jongin? Bakit ka ba nangaakit ng ganito?" Sa wakas, nanumbalik rin ang malambing na boses ni Kyungsoo.

Pawisan na si Jongin pero patuloy lang sa pag-sit up. Kunwari di niya umano narinig o nakita ang asawa kaya di siya umimik dito.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo. "Jongin, uy, tumigil ka na nga at magsuot ka na ng damit. Ano ba gusto mo?"

Huminto si Jongin sa ginagawa at iniabot ang bimpo sa tabi para punasan ang pawis sa mukha at ganoon na din sa pinagmamalaki niyang abs.

"Ikaw gusto ko." Banat niya sa asawa.

"Matagal ko nang alam na gusto mo ko. Bakit ka ba nangaakit ha? Pagtapos mo balewalain yung pangaakit ko sayo, ngayon lalandiin mo ko?" Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bimpo at siya na ang nagpunas sa pawis ni Jongin sa katawan.

Ngumuso si Jongin sa maganda niyang asawa na nakapusod ang buhok sa mga sandaling iyon. "Di naman kasi kita tinaboy kahapon. Ang bilis mo naman kasi magtampo."

Pinunasan din ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Jongin. "Ikaw kasi, panira ka ng mood. Bati na tayo, okay?" Humalik si Kyungsoo sa asawa at namula.

Di naman maipinta ang mukha ni Jongin sa sobrang kagalakan. "Nag-sit up lang ako, rumupok ka agad."

"Tange, gusto ko ng avocado. Bili tayo sa SM." Palo ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at tumalikod na papunta sa kwarto. "Magbihis ka na gusto ko na kumain ng avocado!"

Kahit mukhang may kailangan lang iutos si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya nawala ang tampo nito sa kanya, malaki na ngayon ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin.

"Okay, mahal!" Sagot niya habang papunta sa kanilang kwarto mag-asawa at hagkan ito sa likod.

Hindi na siya muling itinaboy ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Pagdating sa SM supermarket, agad na dumampot si Kyungsoo ng avocado at inutusan si Jongin kumuha ng lata ng condensed milk.

Takam na takam na si Kyungsoo at di na makapaghintay na kainin ang pinamiling prutas sa bahay.

Pero matapos nilang bumili, nagningning ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang may makitang damit sa H&M.

Hinila niya si Jongin papunta doon at kinuha ang pink na dress na natipuhan.

"Mahal, ang ganda nito." Nguso niya sa asawa sabay tingin sa presyo. "Mahal din nga lang ng presyo."

Hinila niya bigla si Jongin sa swimsuit section at tumingin-tingin ng bikini doon.

"Gusto ko mag-bikini." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan lahat ng makita niyang tipo niya.

"Bakit mo gusto eh tapos na yung summer." Komento ni Jongin na sumusunod lang sa likod ng asawa.

"Wala lang. Tumitingin lang naman ako." Pero napahinto si Kyungsoo sa pagtingin nang biglang may negatibong pumasok sa kanyang isip. Binalik niya ang pulang bikini at bumuntong-hininga. "Tara na nga uwi na tayo." Busangot bigla ng kanyang mukha bago kumaripas palabas ng store na sinundan naman agad ni Jongin.

"May problema ba?"

"Wala." Pagsusungit niya bago pumara ng tricycle at sumakay sa loob katabi si Jongin.

Umandar ang tricycle patungo sa address nila.

"May nasabi ba akong mali?" Marahang tanong ni Jongin.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala. Wala lang yun. Nabwiset lang ako sa mga bikini."

"Bakit naman?"

"Wala. Nabwiset lang ako."

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at di na kinulit pa ang asawa.

Pagdating sa bahay nila, hiniwaan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng avocado. Nilunod naman ni Kyungsoo ang nahiwa sa gatas at asukal na ikinatakot bigla ni Jongin.

"Mahal, uh, masyado atang marami yung nilagay mo?" Tingin ni Jongin sa mangkok ng avocado ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto ko eh." Takam na sagot ni Kyungsoo bago kumuha ng kutsara at dumiretso sa sala para manood ng tv habang kumakain.

Tumabi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at nag-surf muna sa internet. Ka-chat din niya ang nanay niya na palaging kinakamusta si Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal talaga ng nanay niya ang asawa niya.

"Soo, sabi ni mama wag ka daw masyadong kumain ng matamis." Pinakita ni Jongin ang chat nila ng nanay niya.

"Ano gusto mo gawin ko? Tapon ko 'to?" Pagtataray pa rin ni Kyungsoo bago sumubo muli at umirap.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at sinabihan ang nanay niya na wag mag-alala at siya ang bahala kay Kyungsoo.

"Di naman itapon. Pero wag ka masyado sa matamis ah? Baka lumaki lalo si baby mahirapan ka manganak." Pasensyosong sabi ni Jongin sa asawa na tumango rin sa kanya at sumandal sa gilid niya habang nanonood sila ng tv.

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng asawa at nanood na rin.

 

-

 

Araw ng Lunes at hindi pumasok si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa trabaho dahil sa walang tigil na buhos ng ulan.

Nakahiga lang ang mag-asawa sa malamig na kama nila. Nanonood si Kyungsoo ng pelikula sa cellphone habang nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya.

"Sex tayo?" Tanong bigla ni Jongin.

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy lang sa pagnood. Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at niyakap ang beywang ng misis. Hinaplos niya rin ang umuumbok na tiyan ni Kyungsoo at humalik sa balikat nito.

Di pa rin matinag si Kyungsoo sa panonood.

Humalik-halik na lang si Jongin sa abot ng labi niya. Sa sentido ni Kyungsoo, sa pisngi, sa leeg, sa balikat at balik sa gilid ng labi ni Kyungsoo habang haplos ang nakalantad na maputing hita ng asawa.

Di tumigil si Jongin sa paghalik kay Kyungsoo at sa paghaplos ng hita nito. Dahil doon, napa-ungol niya si Kyungsoo nang sipsipin niya ang maputing leeg nito.

Di pa rin natinag si Kyungsoo kaya lumayo bahagya si Jongin at tinanong, "Ayaw mo ba?"

Nanonood pa rin si Kyungsoo. "Sinabi ko bang tumigil ka?"

Napangisi si Jongin sa sagot ng asawa at nilatantakan ulit ng halik si Kyungsoo hanggang sa napapa-ungol na ito ng sunud-sunod.

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at humarap kay Jongin na agad kinuha ang kanyang mga labi at hinalikan.

Napaliyad si Kyungsoo at napapikit sa galing ng dila ni Jongin na bumabayo sa kanyang bibig.

Pumaibabaw si Jongin sa asawa. Gustong-gusto niya halikan si Kyungsoo at pahinain gamit ang kanyang haplos at mga halik.

Mamaya pa'y si Kyungsoo na ang nagtanggal ng t-shirt ni Jongin. Napaupo silang dalawa at si Kyungsoo naman ang nagpaulan ng halik sa leeg pababa sa matikas na dibdib ni Jongin.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang ari ng asawa at sinalsal iyon. Nakatingin siya kay Jongin habang pinapaligaya ito sabay halik sa panga niyang tila inukit ng mahika.

Hinubad ni Jongin ang sleeveless na damit ni Kyungsoo. Gaya ng nakagawian, walang bra ang asawa at nakabakat ang mga utong nito sa damit. Pero nang pakawalan ni Jongin ang bilugan at malalambot na mga suso ni Kyungsoo ay siya niya iyong hinimas at pinaglaruan ng kanyang mga kamay.

Pumwesto si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng mga hita ni Jongin at sumandal sa dibdib nito.

Habang masamasahe ni Jongin ang mga suso ni Kyungsoo, ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ni Jongin para mahalikan niya.

Nagpatuloy sila sa ginagawa at panay ang ungol sa kanilang mga bibig.

Nang huminto muna sa paghalik, binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang maikling shorts at nagpahawak roon kay Jongin.

Pinaglaruan ni Jongin ang sensitibong parte ni Kyungsoo na namamasa na sa intensidad ng kanilang mainit na sesyon.

 

Umaga't maulan pa naman pero init ang umaalingawngaw sa kanilang kwarto.

Nakakapit si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at pinapanood ang mga daliri nito na bumaybay sa kanyang ari.

Mahinang mga halinghing ang kumawala sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Pero di rin nagtagal at pinahinto niya si Jongin.

"Bakit, Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin.

Humarap si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at pinisil ang ilong nito. "Ako na bahala, Ni." Tinulak niya pahiga si Jongin nang marahan tsaka sumakay sa kanya.

Di pa man niya naipapasok ang ari ni Jongin sa kanya ay nirolyo na niya dahan dahan ang kanyang mga hita sa nakatayong ari ni Jongin.

Nakalapat ang mga kamay niya sa dibdib ng asawa habang ikinikiskis ang ari kay Jongin.

Napasuklay ng buhok si Kyungsoo gamit ang mga daliri at tumingin sa asawang titig na titig sa kanya.

"Ngayon, ikaw naman yung uhaw." Tawa ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni Jongin, bago nagpalit ng ekspresyon ang mukha sa sarap ng pagkiskis ng kanilang mga sensitibong parte.

"Ang ganda ganda mo talaga." Komplimento ni Jongin.

"Di ka ba nagsasawang sabihin yan?"

"Totoo naman. Ang ganda ganda mo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "So kung panget ako, di mo ko mahal?"

"Mahal pa rin."

"Binobola mo ko."

"Di lang naman pisikal yung maganda sayo. Pati ugali rin."

"Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi nag-sesex tayo." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa asawa pero alam naman niya kung gaano ka-sinsero si Jongin sa kanyang mga sinasabi.

"Di lang naman tuwing nagsesex tayo ko sinasabi yan sayo." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

At totoo iyon at damang-dama ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya kamahal ng asawa niya.

"Ang gwapo gwapo mo, Jongin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo pabalik habang marahang nirorolyo pa rin ang mga hita sa ari ni Jongin.

Pinisil ni Jongin ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang nakangiti. "Bolera."

"Di kaya. Gwapo ka na nga, mabait at sweet pa. Ang swerte swerte ko sayo." Kinikilig na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw kase eh, mahal na mahal kita." Sagot ni Jongin sa kanya na ikinapula ng buong mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin." Huminto saglit si Kyungsoo at binaba ang labi para halikan si Jongin. Ikinulong niya ang mukha ng asawa sa kanyang mga palad habang hinahalikan ito nang mariin.

Pagputol ng halik, umupo muli si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ng asawa at hinawakan ang ari nito. Relaxed lang na nakahiga si Jongin at pinapanood ng taimtim ang asawa.

Pinaglaruan saglit ni Kyungsoo ang basang ari ni Jongin. Kiniskis ang ulo at sinalsal pa lalo na nagpa-ungol kay Jongin.

Maligaya si Kyungsoo na malamang nasasarapan ang asawa sa bawat kilos ng kanyang mga kamay. Ilang saglit pa at tinutok ni Kyungsoo ang ari ni Jongin sa pasukan niya at unti-unting umupo roon hanggang masagad sa loob niya.

Nagbago ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo at napatirik ang kanyang mga mata. Napabuka rin ang kanyang bibig na may kumawalang mahinang pag-anas.

Nang makalaon ay nirolyo ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa ari ni Jongin. Dakma naman ng asawa ang kanyang suso at pinaglalaruan ang kanyang utong habang patuloy siya sa paghigpit ng kapit sa ari ni Jongin.

Marahan nilang ginawa ang pag-iisa at punung-puno ng halinghing ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang kwarto.

Sa pagtaas-baba ni Kyungsoo at mangiyak-ngiyak na intensidad ng ligaya sa kanyang katawan, bumagal ang paggalaw ni Kyungsoo at tinapik ang pisngi ni Jongin.

"Mahal, putok mo sa dibdib ko, ahh..." Paghahabol niya ng hininga. Dama niyang pareho na silang malapit ni Jongin.

"Sigurado ka ba?"

"Oo. T-Teka..." Umalis si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni Jongin at humiga. Umibabaw ulit ang asawa sa kanya.

Pinagdikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga suso niya at tumingin kay Jongin. "Lagay mo dito sa gitna."

Tumango lang si Jongin at pumatong bahagya sa bandang dibdib ng asawa. Inilagay niya ang ari sa gitna ng mga suso ni Kyungsoo na nagbibigay ng sikip sa kanya.

Binuka ni Kyungsoo ang bibig habang binabayo ni Jongin ang kanya sa mga suso ni Kyungsoo.

Tumatama bahagya ang ulo ng ari ni Jongin sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at di nagtagal ay nanginig ang kanilang mga katawan at pareho silang nilabasan.

Sumaboy ang likido sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. May kaunting napunta bahagya sa kanyang mga pisngi, baba at ilong na agad naman pinunasan ni Jongin bilang isang mapagarugang asawa sa tuwing may ginagawa sila.

"Ikaw talaga, Soo. Ang harot mo." Sabi ni Jongin habang nililinisan ang asawa.

Tumawa bahagya si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. May kinang sa mukha at halatang nasiyahan sa ginawa. "Nagustuhan mo naman."

"Syempre naman. Kung ikaw rin naman kasama ko magugustuhan ko talaga." Ngiti pabalik ni Jongin at tinapon ang mga tissue na ginamit niyang pampunas kay Kyungsoo.

Umupo si Kyungsoo at yumakap kay Jongin. "Mahal, sana di magbago pagtingin mo sa akin pagkatapos ko manganak. Baka kase pumanget na ako nun."

Lumayo bahagya si Jongin para tingnan ang asawa. Tumawa siya onti. "Sus, bakit mo yan inaalala? Wala na ako pake dyan. Tumaba ka man, magka-stretch marks ka man, asawa pa rin kita, Soo. Mahal pa rin kita, Soo. Ay nako, matatakutin talaga ang asawa ko. Masyado kang nag-aalala." Halik niya sa noo ng asawa. "Kaya ba nagalit ka nung tumingin ka ng bikini? Kase takot ka na baka di ka na makapagsuot nun sa susunod? Tama ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Oo. Tsaka baka kase mag-sawa ka sa akin tapos iwan mo ko kase di na ako sexy."

"Hala, san nanggaling yan?" Pinitik niya ang noo ni Kyungsoo at tumawa.

Napa-aray si Kyungsoo sa sakit. "Ang sakit, Jongin!"

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinelehele sa kanyang mga bisig habang pinapatakan ng halik ang pinitik niyang noo ng asawa.

"Ikaw kase eh, kung anu-ano agad iniisip mo. Kyungsoo, kaya nga kita pinakasalan di ba? Kase, wala ako pake kung ano maging itsura mo. Miski-tumaba ka o pumayat o kahit ano pa yan, di kita iiwan no? Duwag na lalaki lang nang-iiwan ng asawa nila. Ako, di ako duwag. Paninindigan kita at ng mga magiging anak natin. Kaya, wag ka mag-alala masyado. Masaya ako sayo, Soo. Kung wala ka, kung di kita nakilala, di ako ganito kasaya. Wag na mag-alala masyado ha? Ang mas importante, healthy kayo ng baby natin. Yun lang isipin mo wag yung kung sexy ka pa pagkatapos mo manganak kase malamang sa malamang ikaw lang ang sexy sa mga mata ko." Tawa ni Jongin sabay gigil na pagyakap sa asawa at halik na marami sa pisngi.

Gumaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo at medyo naluluha rin siya dahil bumalik lahat ng matatamis na salita ni Jongin nung mag-kasintahan pa lang sila at nung ikasal sila. Kahit may mga panahong nag-aaway sila, di siya sinukuan ni Jongin. Napaka-swerte niya sa lalaking ito at hinding-hindi niya rin ito susukuan kailanman.

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at lumuluha na.

"Uy, bakit ka umiiyak?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang tissue at suminga.

"Ikaw kase eh. Mahal na mahal mo ko. Mahal na mahal din kita. Wag mo ko iiwan kundi papasugod ko si Papa sayo kasama ng mga tangke nila."

Tumawa si Jongin at niyakap ulit ang asawa. "Buntis ka nga talaga. Sobrang emosyonal mo na."

"Hm. Ligo na tayo, Jongin. Gusto ko ng avocado pa." Bumitaw sila sa isa't-isa.

Humihikbi si Kyungsoo at nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya na may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha.

"Bakit nakatingin ka na naman? Ang panget ko umiyak." Singhot pa ni Kyungsoo.

"Anong panget ka dyan? Pano ako di titingin sayo eh sobrang ganda mo pa rin kahit umiiyak?"

Pinalo siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso. "Che! Bolero! Lika na para makakain ako ng avocado."

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at panay pa rin ang singa sa tissue.

Sumunod si Jongin sa asawa papunta sa banyo at tinapik ang ulo nito. "Sa avocado ka na ba naglilihi?"

"Ata. Pero gusto ko maraming gatas tsaka asukal."

"Kyungsoo, baka mahirapan ka manganak!"

"Ano magagawa ko eh yun gusto ng anak natin?"

"Wag mo lagyan ng asukal."

"Lalagyan ko."

"Di pwede."

"Lalagyan!"

"Mahihirapan ka nga manganak!"

"Susumbong kita kay Mama!"

At sumara ang pinto ng kanilang banyo.

**Author's Note:**

> pinag-iisipan ko pa kung hihinto muna ako kakasulat kase ano lol ewan :((((
> 
> pero totoo po iyon. bawal sa masyadong matamis ang mga buntis dahil lalaki ang bata at mahihirapan sila manganak. and sex is a good exercise po para sa kanila. sorry kung bastos sa inyo itong series na to. natatakot na ako actually magsulat ng smut dahil baka kung ano isipin ng mga tao at sabihin puro na lang bastos kaisoo tagalog fics. lmao. gusto ko din sana gumawa ng twt para makipag-spazz sa inyo sa mga gawa at mga niluluto ko kaso :(((( hello social anxiety and hello anxiety as a whole :((
> 
> (sorry po ang negative ko :((( )
> 
> salamat pa rin po sa mga nagbabasa ng gawa ko.


End file.
